Harry Potter y la Caja de Pandora
by Naginy Black R
Summary: El Innombrable abrió la Caja de Pandora y dejó escapar las 12 maldiciones que poseía. Hay que cerrar la caja maldita antes que el Innombrable pueda pedir sus tres deseos a Pandora. Ésta intentará ayudar al trío a encontrar su caja y cerrarla para siempre.


**Epílogo**

Harry sentía que el verano era muy raro, sus tíos por primera vez atendían sus necesidades cotidianas, y esto era sólo porque creían que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, era un asesino loco, que cualquier día llegaría a su casa y los convertiría en murciélagos. Al llegar a Hogwarts, Harry recibe una noticia inesperada; ¿familiares que no conocía y los mantuvieron escondidos durante largo tiempo? ¿o una mentira piadosa que se extendió a lo largo de los años e hizo creer a todo el mundo algo que nunca fue cierto?

A mediados de Febrero el mundo mágico se entera de algo horrible: el Innombrable, con ayuda de Colagusano, abrió la Caja de Pandora y dejó escapar las doce maldiciones que poseía. Abriéndola también liberó el espíritu de Pandora escondido en la caja. Ésta podrá conceder tres deseos a quien la haya liberado y así el Innombrable conseguirá su vuelta al poder y su inmortalidad.

La maldición que Pandora recibió siglos atrás se debió a su curiosidad por saber qué contenía su caja. Zeus la maldijo encerrándola en ella a la espera de alguien que la liberara, y le dio la facultad de poder concederle tres deseos. Pandora se ve obligada a concederle los horribles deseos al Innombrable a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ellos. Sólo le queda ayudar al trío, quienes parten en un largo viaje a Grecia a buscar la famosa caja y cerrarla para siempre.

**CAPITULO 1: La Lechuza Marrón**

El verano en Privet Drive fue un poco más agradable este año para Harry… de hecho, a él le pareció demasiado. Era mucha la atención que tía Petunia le demostraba; tanto así que podría decirse que sus comidas eran más abundantes -comparadas con las anteriores-, ya no trataban a Harry como un esclavo y esto comenzaba a inquietarlo. Cierto día en los quehaceres diarios, después de horas de trabajo regando y removiendo la tierra de las hortensias de tía Petunia -que eran muchas- ésta salió al patio trasero y le dijo "descansa si quieres, te deje zumo de naranja en la mesa", y se fue sin decir ni una palabra más. Desde ese momento a Harry empezó a parecerle extraño el verano, sobretodo cuando se percató que el jugo tenía hielo; mucha atención para él. A veces sorprendía a sus tíos conversando misteriosamente y muy bajito, y al verlo a él callaban, lo cual parecía normal, pero Harry tenía la intuición de que muchas de esas veces hablaban de él. Las respuestas de tío Vernon ya no eran los gruñidos típicos de él, pero Harry prefería los gruñidos en vez de un SI o un NO cortante y sonante, aunque todo eso sólo eran detalles. Harry sabía que la mucha atención se debía a lo de Sirius, era el arma secreta, el dedo en la llaga de los Dursley; solo nombrarlo y se libraría de cualquier castigo o prohibición que le impusieran. En resumen, se sentía contento de vivir un poco más tranquilo y alejado de los antiguos maltratos, podía hacer sus deberes sin molestias en su habitación y Hedwig podía salir y cazar cuanto quisiera, pero todo eso era, en parte, muy sospechoso.

El hecho de que no le hablaran tampoco lo molestó en un principio; pero luego comenzó a tornarse desagradable. Sus tíos sólo le hablaban cuando le ordenaban que hiciera algo, y lo hacían con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles. Y en cuanto a Dudley, salía corriendo de sólo ver a Harry doblar alguna esquina. Si ya de por sí no hablaba con nadie, y ahora los Dursley jugaban a la ley del hielo, Harry sentía que se volvía loco.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del 31 de Julio y Harry despertó temprano; era su cumpleaños. Emocionado saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas para que la poca luz que daba en la ventana iluminara su habitación. Sorprendido encontró un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel café sobre el escritorio y a dos lechuzas durmiendo muy cansadas en una jaula. Harry tomó todos los paquetes y los tiró sobre la cama, luego de rodillas sobre ella comenzó a abrirlos. Pudo reconocer de quien era el primer regalo, sin lugar a dudas la nota estaba hecha con la rústica caligrafía de Ron:

"¡_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry!_

_ ¡Que pases un día espectacular! Aunque no me ilusiono mucho con esos muggles ahí contigo… pero en fin. Mis padres están viendo la posibilidad de que pases el resto del verano aquí con nosotros. Te mando a Pig con el paquete… que no te extrañe… es el nombre que le puso Ginny a la lechuza que me regaló Hocicos. Sé que en lo que menos se parece esa endemoniada lechuza es a un cerdo. Pero cuando tratamos de llamarla de otra forma, ya era muy tarde: sólo entendía por "Pig". Debes controlarla cuando la envíes de vuelta porque se pone a revolotear y... ¡no deja de hacerlo! Parece una mosca con plumas..._

_ En el paquete encontrarás una tarjeta y un pastel de parte de mamá, muchos sortilegios de parte de Fred y George y, de mi parte, un minijuego de quidditch… ¡las pelotas y escobas miniaturas vuelan de verdad!_

_ Espero que los muggles no te causen más problemas, de los que estoy seguro te causan… otra vez feliz cumpleaños, Harry._

_Ron."_

-Ese es el problema Ron -se dijo Harry a sí mismo-. No me causan problemas.

Repaso su carta y vio una posdata que no había leído:

"_Pd: Ginny te manda un regalo aparte. Está bastante rara este verano. ¡A que tú tienes que ver en eso otra vez!"_

-¿Qué?- se preguntó Harry a sí mismo algo avergonzado y dejó la carta a un lado. Podía percibir el aroma del pastel de la señora Weasley esperando para ser devorado. Abrió el paquete de Ron y antes de que pudiera examinar la pequeña caja que había, cuatro bolitas del porte de canicas, y una escoba un poco más grande que un mondadientes, le pasaron rozando ambas orejas. Por suerte eran lo suficientemente grandes para alcanzar a verlas, de lo contrario ya se le hubieran perdido. Eran, como había dicho Ron en su carta, un minijuego de quidditch. El segundo regalo era, claramente, de Hermione. Harry tomó la carta que había junto a él y la leyó:

"!_Hola Harry, muy Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_ Espero que estés bien. ¿Tus tíos no te han hecho nada? Eso espero. Ron me contó que seguramente te irías con él a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Ojala así sea, no creo que la pases mejor en tu casa. El señor Weasley estuvo hablando con mis padres, tal vez yo también vaya con ustedes a la madriguera, junto con ellos. ¿Te imaginas a mis padres en la madriguera? Espero que el señor Weasley no los ahogue con sus preguntas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No te hablaré de los libros que he leído para el próximo curso, porque sé que te aburriría. Prefiero seguirte deseando muchas felicidades en este día. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto._

_Hermione._

_ Pd.: Por cierto, espero que te guste mi regalo. Traté de evitar los libros "aburridos", según tú y Ron, así que te compré "La Guía del Quidditch. El manual perfecto para el jugador". No me odies si no te gusta, yo no te odiaré si me regalas babosas carnívoras para mi cumpleaños. Otra cosa, Hedwig llevará los paquetes de Sirius, Lupin y el mío. Déjala descansar."_

-¡¿La guía del quidditch?! -se preguntó Harry abriendo rápidamente el paquete cuadrado de Hermione.

En efecto, era un libro empastado en negro con una enorme snitch dorada en la portada. Harry ojeó el libro: tenía imágenes, planos y demostraciones en tres dimensiones de técnicas para jugar el juego favorito de Harry, el quidditch.

Hagrid le había regalado muchos pastelillos que, a opinión de Harry, estaban más blandos y sabrosos de lo normal. Sirius por su parte, le envió una tarjeta con una peculiar forma, y un pastel de chocolate tamaño familiar. Esto le pareció raro a Harry, puesto que las supuestas condiciones de Sirius no le permitían hacer un pastel de tales magnitudes sin una cocina a mano. Tampoco creía que le hubiera regalado algo robado. Remus Lupin, el último profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvo Hogwarts, le regaló un montón de ranas de chocolate. En su tarjeta decía claramente que si todos le habían enviado cosas para comer, y junto al enorme pastel de Sirius, tenía para un mes.

Y como Ron había dicho en su carta, Ginny le había enviado a Harry su regalo aparte: era una pequeña libreta anillada en la que los animales y criaturas que tenía dibujadas dentro se movían en la página y el año cambiaba acorde al tiempo, era una especie de agenda eterna. Dentro de ella había una tarjeta escrita con una letra muy elaborada:

"¡_Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!_

_ Que pases un lindo día. Sé que yo no acostumbro a darte regalos, de hecho, éste es el primero que te hago. Pero prefiero empezar a hacerlo desde ya, sino me sentiría mal contigo. Te envío como obsequio una agenda mágica. Ojala te haya gustado. Yo misma la hechicé para que las criaturas se movieran dentro._

_ Espero que los muggles te dejen venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí en la Madriguera, aunque no creo que se angustien por tu ausencia. Hermione y sus padres también vendrán, por cierto. Aunque seguramente con tantas cartas y regalos ya lo sabes. De todas formas, si los muggles no te dejan venir, siempre está el auto volador de papá para solucionar ese problema. ¿A que sí? Cuídate mucho Harry. Otra vez, muy feliz cumpleaños._

_Un abrazo, Ginny."_

"Un abrazo, Ginny"… Ésa frase le quedó a Harry dando vueltas en la cabeza mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo sin motivo, tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a despertar a las lechuzas. Dos enormes y preciosas lechuzas dormían en la jaula. Una era blanca como la nieve, sin duda era la suya: Hedwig. La otra era marrón con manchas negras, sin duda era la lechuza de… no recordaba que Hermione tuviera lechuza, se lo habría mencionado en la carta. Bien podía ser de Ron ya que no veía a "Pig" por ningún lado. Luego de sacar a la lechuza marrón de la jaula, vio asombrado de que Pig se hallaba durmiendo muy acurrucado en el fondo de la jaula. Pig era del tamaño de la palma de una mano, por lo que bien podía caber dentro de la jaula con otras dos lechuzas.

Rápidamente escribió una nota a Ron diciéndole que estaba bien, que les diera muchas gracias a todos por los regalos y que también esperaba que pudiera pasar el verano con ellos y envió a Pig con la carta. Harry, algo preocupado, lanzó a la lechuza por la ventana. Era tan pequeña y frágil que le dio algo de lástima hacerlo, pero se consoló recordando que había traído los regalos de los gemelos, la señora Weasley, Ron y seguramente el de Ginny también.

Si Hedwig había llevado los obsequios de Hermione, Sirius y el profesor Lupin… ¿de quién era la lechuza marrón? Harry se acercó a la lechuza que había dejado sobre el escritorio antes de sacar a Pig. Tenía unos ojos negros enormes y miraba a Harry con cierta curiosidad. Confundido, la volvió a dejar en la jaula imaginando que podía ser de Hagrid, pero luego recordó que la primera vez que vio una lechuza de Hagrid, no estaba así de bonita y brillante. Más bien la había sacado de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de piel de topo que usaba, completamente erizada. Ésa no podía ser de Hagrid.

Se acercó a la cama y comenzó a arrugar los papeles de envoltorio de los regalos y a tirarlos al basurero. Los pasteles y regalos los guardó en el baúl. Al estirar las sábanas de la cama algo cayó al suelo: aún le quedaba un paquete por abrir, pero no se le ocurría de quién pudiera ser. No llevaba tarjeta ni carta de felicitación, era sólo el paquete, por cierto, muy pequeño; un poco más grande que una caja de fósforos. Lo abrió y dentro había un círculo de plata con hipogrifos grabados; era un relicario. Al abrirlo, una música sonó de dentro. Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y cayó sentado en la cama. En la aleta izquierda había una foto de su madre, y en la derecha una de su padre. Como todas las fotos mágicas, éstas tenían movimiento. Ya había visto a sus padres en una oportunidad, en el espejo de Oesed. Pero ésa vez, el profesor Dumbledore había retirado el espejo del lugar y le había pedido a Harry que no lo buscara más. Ahora podría mirar a sus padres cuanto quisiera sin el permiso de nadie. Estuvo mirando el relicario por varios minutos, hasta que el ululo de Hedwig despertando lo separó de sus pensamientos. La extraña y desconocida lechuza marrón con manchas negras se había ido.


End file.
